


Shower

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal creampie, Cock Licking, Cock Sucking, Cum Inside, Desire, Forced Deepthroat, Frotting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I guess it's vomit, Implied Drug Use, It's like somewhere in between, It's not really mind control, It's nothing but semen coming out so..., Jerking, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rape?, Vomit?, Yaoi, blowjob, it's not really consensual, male anal, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: “I didn’t realize how late it was…” I comment as I trudged through the dark hallways, heading towards the showers after a sweaty game of football. The shower room was empty, not surprising considering the time. I jump into a stall and quickly wash the important bits, desperate to leave as soon as I could, but as soon as I began my shower, the lights blew out. I freeze in shock, my body unable to move as the darkness completely surrounds me. Even though it was the same school that I have been attending for about a year now, why did it feel so different at night? Thinking that, I simply remained motionless, letting the warm water run as it pelts against my relatively cold and motionless body. 
It was at the moment I heard it, the sound of the neighboring shower suddenly coming to life as the water comes crashing down onto the ground. I jumped at the sudden outburst of sound, my ears never picking up the sound of footsteps entering the changing room. A part of me wanted to believe that it was just my imagination, or maybe the shower malfunctioned. However, I recognized this sound; this was the sound that water makes as it falls to the ground after splashing against something… or someone.





	

“Phew~ That was such a close game…” I remark between pants as I collapse onto the AstroTurf ground, the artificial grass slightly prickly against my sweaty, sticky skin. As I close my eyes and relax the muscles in my body, a towering figure looms over me, a dark shadow cast over my eyes. I open my eyes to look at the structure that had interrupted my cool down time, only to see a dark-skinned and dark-haired man glaring at me. I grin at my best friend and rival as he looks at me with a slightly frustrated expression, his recent loss clearly getting to him. 

“Just to be clear, I actually gave you that win, next time I won’t go easy on you…” My rival claims as he looks away from me, flustered. There he goes again, my best friend and rival, Derek Xander, never true to his feelings. In the hundreds of games of football we have played against each other, there has hardly ever been a time when he would admit defeat. Just like a sore loser, Derek would always create some sort of lie on the spot just to make it seem like he wasn’t at his best; his most popular ones being illness and generosity. 

It wasn’t only about sport either; my best friend was constantly competing with me even with the most moronic of comparisons. There was once when Derek had challenged me to a spicy noodle off, even though he couldn’t stand spicy food. There was a time when he had challenged me to an arm wrestling match, even though his arms were more toned than muscular. There was a time he tried to challenge me to a hairstyle battle, which had incidentally left him with a near skinhead-like look. The worse one of all was when he had challenged me at the urinals, which was coincidentally the only time he had won…

“Yeah, yeah.” I brush Derek’s comment off as I raise my hand to request for help, my best friend sighing heavily as he grasps my palm tightly, lifting me up with ease. “You have really big hands, you know that?” I comment as I grin at my best friend, not meaning anything behind my words. “It matches your height too…”

“The fuck? You gay bro?” Derek remarks as he looks away from my eyes with a disgusted expression, his behaviour slightly irritating to an open-minded person such as myself. 

“Yeah man… I’m so hot for you…” I joke as I grab my shower bag and football kit, before motioning to my best friend about my intentions. “Wanna come and join me?” I joke with Derek a little more as I raise my towel, but I was immediately brushed off. 

“Nah, my home isn’t that far away from school, I can just walk back. Plus, it’s getting late; my mother will be pissed if I miss my curfew.” Derek explains as we wave goodbye to each other, the two of us heading into opposite ends of the school building. While spinning my bag and towel around my finger, I make my way to one of the school’s few changing rooms to have a shower, toughing through the eerie feeling of being alone in school at night. 

“I didn’t realize how late it was…” I comment as I trudged through the dark hallways, the only lights illuminating the path being the dim green light of an exit sign. Glancing at my watch, I realized it was already close to eight in the evening, a time when my surroundings would be engulfed in darkness. Unable to find the light switch, I decide to simply press on towards the showers, shaking with fear. I would have gone home to take a shower if I could, but my sweat-caked body would most likely cause problems for other commuters on my hour-long bus trip home, and I didn’t want to be called by the principal because a law-abiding citizen calls and complains about a sweaty, smelly, inconsiderate student. 

………

 

“There it is…” I breathe a sigh of relief as I approach the male changing room, reaching for the light switch as I leap into the light, away from the horrors of the darkness. “Let’s just wash up and get this over with…” I tell myself as I hastily strip out of my sweat-soaked uniform, quickly stuffing it into my water-proof sports bag as I pull out my soap bar and grab my towel. Walking into one of the stalls, I place my bag onto one of the two dry corners before stepping down an indent in the ground, signifying that I was in the shower’s range. 

Twisting one of the knobs, I close my eyes as I let the warm water fall against my skin, enjoying the soothing sensation of the warm streaks flowing down my athletic body, a puddle of warmth pooling at my feet. I quickly wash the important bits of my body, lathering soap under my arms and around pubic region to ensure no smell would escape, as I hurry to finish up, the eerie feeling only growing stronger the longer I stay. 

Just then, I hear a loud hiss, followed by a small explosion as the lights in the changing room blow out. I freeze in shock, my body unable to move as the darkness completely surrounds me. Even though it was the same school that I have been attending for about a year now, why did it feel so different at night? Thinking that, I simply remained motionless, letting the warm water run as it pelts against my relatively cold and motionless body. 

It was at the moment I heard it, the sound of the neighboring shower suddenly coming to life as the water comes crashing down onto the ground. I jumped at the sudden outburst of sound, my ears never picking up the sound of footsteps entering the changing room. A part of me wanted to believe that it was just my imagination, or maybe the shower malfunctioned. However, I recognized this sound; this was the sound that water makes as it falls to the ground after splashing against something… or someone. I was pretty sure I was alone, or at least I was for the past 5 mins, and there wasn’t anyone in school besides Derek, myself and a few staff. Maybe Derek was just taking a shower after being unable to endure his own BO… yeah… that was it…

“Hey, Derek? You there buddy?” I anxiously call for my friend as the water from the neighboring stall shuts off, the entire changing room suddenly going silent, apart from my own shower. “Derek… Don’t scare me like tha- Ah!” I scream as I drop my soap, the slippery bar sliding to the neighboring stall. “Hey Derek, can you help me pick up the soap?” I ask as the silhouette of a hand appears from under the stall divider, my eyes still unable to see whose it belonged to. 

Determined to finish washing myself and running the hell out, I quickly rub the entire bar over my body, reaching for every single inch of skin that I had as I scrubbed every single speck of dirt off in a second. But as soon as I finished rubbing, I could feel my skin grow warm, a pleasant heat coursing through my body. 

The pleasant heat soon grew to a warm fire before an intense inferno began to burn every single part of my being; my little friend exploding upright as a sudden rush of lust fills me. I couldn’t understand what was happening to my body, the places where the soap had covered had suddenly grown incredibly hot, so much so that I had no choice but to try and cool my body down the only way I knew how. 

Falling to the ground in a lust-mad mess, I wrap my fingers around my raging erection, my rough callused hands creating an odd pleasure in me whenever it brushes across my sensitive skin. I was never a saint, that much I could admit, but this was the first time I had ever felt so in need, my member already at its peak even though I had only been stroking for less than a minute. 

“Why is it… ah~… not calming down…?” I question as girly moans escape my lips, the odd sounds produced by my body shocking even to me. I couldn’t stand it any longer, my hands pumping my attached hose fast enough to cause friction burn, my body desperately craving release. My little partner was definitely more sensitive than usual, yet why was it nearly impossible for me to reach my much needed climax?

At that moment, the door to my stall bursts open, the dim lights produced by the natural night sky revealing a dark silhouette watching me. Any other day I would’ve screamed and ran, but for some reason I couldn’t stop. It was almost as if the more he was watching, the more aroused I became. I could see the dark silhouette’s erection grow as he watched me. Its length was mesmerising, and the mere sight of it releases me from my awkward prison. I continued to stare at its marvelousness in awe, my hands never leaving my rod as I stroked myself to orgasm, a thick clump of white shooting out of my rod and onto my chest. 

“Haa… Haa… Haa…” I pant as I catch my breath, momentarily satisfied, but before I could return to my normal, rational state of mind, the dark silhouette begins shoving the tip of his large dark rod against my lips, his dripping pre-cum seeping into my mouth and burning my tongue. The heat was intense, much more intense than what I had just experienced, the dark silhouette’s pre-cum alone already reducing my body back into its extremely aroused state, my body craving for his meat. 

I wasn’t gay, nor had I ever even thought about another man in that way, but for some reason, I was craving for this dark thing, almost as if it was calling out to me, beckoning me to wrap my lips around it and suck it like a lollipop. 

I couldn’t fight back my desires, my body unconsciously lunging forward as I wrap my arms around the strange man’s waist, my lips gobbling up the dark rod as if it was the sweetest candy in the world. I push myself into his groin, his tiny hairs tickling my nostrils as I force his entire length into my virgin throat, the feeling of having his rod and juices burning the back of my throat causing yet another reaction in my lower region. 

I licked at his small opening with pure desire, letting the endless stream of liquefied pleasure coat the walls of my mouth and throat in its slimy and warm embrace. The more I sucked, the more my body craved the taste of whatever was being deposited in my stomach, almost like a drug. 

My reason quickly leaves me behind to deal with my lust, a strong burning passion inside me guiding me, teaching me how to pleasure this strange rod of dark flesh the best I could. Almost like I was being possessed, I couldn’t hold back my body as my hands wrap around the base of the large shaft, my rough palms following the tempo of my bobbing head as I eagerly suck and lick at the dark prick. 

“Uhhh…” The dark man groaned as I continued to pleasure his meat, my sloppy blowjob producing noises that bounced off the walls and into my ears, spurring me on to suck even harder than before. The desire to pleasure the man began burn even brighter than when I had begun, my hands moving from his shaft to his balls as I gently cup and squeeze the two dangling orbs of lust.

To make up for the sudden appearance of the untouched length, after my hands had released the shaft from its grasp, my head instinctively surges forward to push the rest of the man’s length into my throat, although the natural danger signs inside my head prevented me from doing anything more than take another half inch past my lips. 

Angry at my incompetence and desperate for more, I push myself off of the shaft and decided to take a different approach, my tongue noticing my brain’s decision as it quickly lunges out of my mouth and dangles in wait. Following my brain’s lead, my head quickly maneuvers to the side of the man’s waiting stick, my tongue tracing along the side of the shaft. 

Alternating between sides, my tongue quickly manages to cover more than half of the flesh presented to me in saliva, the only parts left being the bent top and the sweaty bottom. Deciding to finish the more difficult section first, I bend my body even lower as I rest the man’s shaft between my eyes, the strong musk of the man’s desire assaulting my sense of smell as the sweat from the man’s underside only further accentuates his pheromones. 

Before I could even begin to lick the underside of the man’s length, the blazing inferno inside me quickly assaults my mind with the desire and command to suck, my amazing plan quickly falling apart as both my hands and lips return to where they were before, my sloppy blowjob now even more noisy and wet than before.

But my lack of experience and skill soon began to show themselves, the speed and fervor of my service slowly dwindling as the discomfort in my throat in jaw soon began to take control of my body, the pleasure that was just in my body dissipating as pain soon overtakes me. I was getting more and more sloppy, and not in a good way, and the dark man was clearly not happy with it. 

Without even saying a word, the strange man grabs the back of my head with his large hands as he pushes his length even deeper than what I was giving him, his rod pushing past the entrance of my throat and only digging further. I didn’t think it was that long when I first pounced on it, but I could definitely feel something wriggling and throbbing inside my body, and it was definitely not butterflies. 

“Ugh…” The strange man groans with a voice almost inhuman, a mix between a high pitched scream and a deep bass produced from his lips at the same time. Maybe it was my imagination, the complete dominating pleasure inside me screwing up my senses, but the noise the man had made frightened me into slow submission. It was the first sound I had heard him made, and it was the last sound I could hear before a thick rush of burning hot cream is deposited directly into my stomach, the burning hot sensation now rushing through my digestive system as it rapidly flows through my body. 

The feeling resembled that of an acid reflex, except much worse. The burning sensation in my throat left me begging to be freed, but the slowly dominating warmth was pressuring me to seek more. I tried my best to endure the violent conflict of interests in my body, but the overflow of heat was almost too much for me. 

I coughed and hacked violently once the odd man pulled out of me, his rod not only tickling my uvula, but also triggering my gag reflex as a warm rush of nothing but thick cream rushes up my throat, before flowing back down to the earth in an almost waterfall-like manner. 

I flinch as the burning sensation rushes through my body once more, the pressure inside my rod threatening to burst through my skin if I didn’t do anything about it. I couldn’t hold back, my hands practically teleporting onto my throbbing length as I grab the sensitive meat pole with both hands, my strokes now quick and desperate. 

“Ugh…” The man groans again as he presses his foot against my balls, before launching his foot upwards as he sends my body flying, my groin now throbbing with pleasure instead of pain. The man had definitely done something to me, my senses complete going haywire as everything could now become a source of pleasure for me. 

“Ahh~” I let out another girly moan as the strange man’s kick causes my sensitive rod to spit out another small clump of thin, skim cream, the stream creating a perfect arc as it flies over the man’s head and onto the floor behind him, a loud splat echoing through the quiet room. There was barely any white in what I had just shot out, my tanks already close to being dried up even though I had barely even shot out any. 

However, this lack of masculine properties left the other part of my body begging to be pleasured, my puckered ring winking at the strange man as it invites him to have a taste. I could tell that both of us were interested in this odd play, and I desperately needed to have something ramming me. While avoiding my eyes from the odd man, I grab my toned cheeks with both hands, before spreading them apart to reveal my dark and slightly hairy exit chute. 

“Ha…?” The strange man lets out yet another strange noise, a noise that probably signified his confusion, but within moments, the odd man understood where I was coming from. I could barely hear the man approach me, his footsteps silent and only slightly louder than that of a mouse, but I could easily identify the sticky and warm object pressing against my rear. 

In one swift motion, the large dark rod slips past my tight ring and straight to the back of my intestines. The pleasure that came with it was exceptional, to say the least; the slight burning radiating wherever the man’s rod was working hand in hand with the pressure at my prostate. 

I couldn’t help but moan and squeal like a teenage girl having sex for the second time, the pleasure that came from what was once a horribly painful act completely throwing me off guard and leaving me wanting more. Obeying my heart’s desires, I began to push my ass back against the odd man’s thrusting hips, my hands reaching for my own raging erection as I try to double my pleasure. 

The only problem was that I couldn’t seem to raise either of my arms, my entire upper body soon losing all its strength as my hips continue to push back against the welcomed guest as they try to give the new boss a very warm welcome. 

All I could do was just let him have his way with my body; the pleasure from being rammed in the ass was, although not enough to pleasure my every being, enjoyable. I simply adjusted the way I was laying, angling my body such that every thrust given to me would press against my prostate, each strike granting me an even greater pleasure. I could feel every bump and every push against my sensitive gland, the pleasure slowly seeping into my mind as my need and desire begins to crave for more. It was satisfying to be fucked anally, that was something I could no longer deny, but it wasn’t enough… I wasn’t sated.

“Please…” I begged as I glance at my raging erection, my need and desire displaying itself shamelessly on my face. “Please… Help me…” 

Without another word, the man knew exactly what I was hinting, his large hands quickly wrapping around my rod as he begins to jerk me off. His fingers were like a sex toy, the softness of his skin occasionally meeting the rough surface of calluses granting a pleasure more divine than the warm stick in my body, the sensitivity of my pleasure rod most definitely quadrupled. 

It was as if an aphrodisiac was constantly being pumped into my body, the pleasure from the sex alone not explaining why I was experiencing such a strong reaction, but I couldn’t care anymore, the pleasure from being rubbed from both the front and the back the only thing in my mind, alongside the sudden throbbing sensations. 

“Ugh…” The man begins to groan as his movements became more erratic, a clear sign that he was near his edge. I wasn’t too far from the mark either, and I knew exactly how I was going to achieve it. Squeezing my sphincter muscle quickly and at varying intervals, I began to heighten the pleasure of the man pleasuring me, my actions clearly producing results soon after I began; the man’s rod was already twitching. 

“Ugh…” The man let out yet another groan as the first wave explodes inside me, my first load of cream quickly filling my bowels as the pure warmth of his corrupted cream completely envelops me, the blissful feeling permeating through my being. That was the final trigger I needed, the feeling of being filled to the brim in the warmth of the man’s essence causing my own body to release its pent-up life force, a thick load rocketing out of my rod and splashing onto my face, the thick and heavy aroma of my own secretions seeping into every pore. 

“Ahh~” The man lets out a moan as he pulls out of me, before placing his rod on my own. Squeezing our two pricks together, the man began to rhythmically stroke both of our poles at the same time, the small dollops left trapped inside the shaft of our tools seeping out slowly as they begin to mix together, the last drop from both of our appendages slightly white and sticky. 

I could no longer move, I could no longer resist. Even though the feeling of the blazing inferno was slowly leaving me, I realized I could no longer feel pleasure from being rubbed alone, an aching need in my intestines screaming for attention. I chuckled as I realized that I could no longer go back, my desire for the man that had just raped me… no, pleasured me slowly illuminating the darkest part of my soul, just as a ray of moonlight finally seeps through the frosted glass windows. 

“Take care of me…” I joke as I smile at the man that had given me the best pleasure I could have ever desired, “Derek.”


End file.
